Supreme Dragon of Victory
by KageSekai
Summary: Kusanagi Godou era un joven con una vida simple y sencilla, el no deseaba nada más que una vida normal y tranquila, pero un día es obligado a entrar en la guerra de dioses, ángeles y ángeles caídos, ahora, con el poder de una rara Sacred Gear, un Longinus, obtendrá la victoria como la atención de varias chicas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título.- Supreme Dragon Of Victory.**_

 _ **Crossfic: Campione x High School DxD.**_

 _ **Resumen: Kusanagi Godou era un joven con una vida simple y sencilla, el no deseaba nada más que una vida normal y tranquila, pero un día es obligado a entrar en la guerra de dioses, ángeles y ángeles caídos, ahora, con el poder de una rara Sacred Gear, un Longinus, obtendrá la victoria como la atención de varias chicas. (Godou x Harem).**_

* * *

 **Desligue: Ni Campione ni Highschool DxD me pertenecen, ni cualquier otro personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego, únicamente me pertenecen los Oc's que haga.**

 **Este fic esta hecho únicamente con el propósito de divertir y/o entretener a los Fan's.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1.- Una Nueva y Problemática Vida.**_

En ese momento, su cuerpo no reaccionaba como él deseaba, no podía moverse libremente, debido a su letal herida, poco a poco perdía sentido de la visión, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se sentía más y más frío, como su mente estaba bañada en mil preguntas sin una sola respuesta.

Como había terminado de esa manera, no lo entendía del todo bien, no lograba aceptar todo tan bien, no lograba comprender lo que había sucedido, o posiblemente no quería aceptarlo.

Su borrosa vista paso al nocturno cielo que brillaba por la luz de la luna, tan bella y hermosa, que casi apocaba la belleza de las estrellas.

Aquella noche, por fin, tras casi 1 año y 4 meses de estar saliendo, daría el siguiente paso con su amada novia, una hermosa y bella cita, con el final, de ir a su hogar y hacerlo por 1ra vez en todo su tiempo de novios, estaba bastante nervioso, pensar en eso, era algo que lo mantuvo muy nervioso todo el día.

Pero sus ojos lentamente se cerraban, su cuerpo se volvía muy frío, incluso podía sentir un gran frío recorrer su alma, como si un demonio lo llamara, como un Shinigami que estaba cerca y lo tentaba a irse a ese mundo.

Pero no podía, no deseaba, necesitaba una explicación de todo.

Moviendo su mano, un gran charco de sangre, tan rojo y brillante como el mismo rubí, tan rojo y hermoso como el cabello de aquella persona.

Ese cabello lo recordaba, aún si fue por un corto tiempo, menos de un minuto, recordaba aquella persona que logro llamar la atención de sus ojos.

Una blanca piel como el más fino de lo melocotones, unos ojos azules-verdosos que parecían 2 hermosos diamantes, pero lo más llamativo, ese hermoso y largo cabello rojo carmesí, con una antenita arriba, unos mechones tapando su frente y unas apuntando a los lados, su rostro, que parecía que fue hecho por los mismos ángeles.

Incluso así, con los momentos finales acercándose, su mente únicamente se llenaba de la imagen de su novia, a quien tanto amaba.

Su cabello negro largo y lacio con unos mechones que cubrían su frente, su tez clara como el más hermoso melocotón, sus ojos de una tonalidad violeta oscura, muy hermosos y exóticos, su rostro, finamente esculpido con cierta inocencia infantil, era muy linda en todas ocasiones, por eso la amaba tanto.

Pase a todo eso... terminar de esa manera.

* * *

Todo empezó cuando, en una visita a su prima Sakura, se encontró con ella.

Su belleza lo cautivó a 1ra vista, únicamente con una dulce sonrisa, aunque ella no salio intacta con el encuentro del [Casanova Indiscriminado], título otorgado por un grupo de jóvenes a que fue apoyado a su vez, por las chicas.

Pues, muchas chicas se enamoraban de él sin que se diera cuenta, muchas personas se sorprendían, jóvenes, niñas o incluso algunas adultas, muchas personas rápidamente se habían fijado en él y él sin cuanta de ello.

Pero por 1ra vez, se había enamorado de una persona, aunque muchas chicas aun trataron de llamar su atención, él nunca engaño a su amada novia, nunca engaño a Amano Yuuma, la chica por la cual se había enamorado.

Durante ese tiempo, se la paso como el mejor novio que una chica hubiera deseado, siempre era puntual, bueno casi siempre, era muy atento, notaba cambios en ella y su vestimenta, aunque puede que se le pasara uno que otro punto, siempre amable y muy cariñoso, al punto de ser algo empalagoso para otras personas.

Pero ambos se amaban y el 1er amor, es donde uno siente que debe dar todo de sí o intentar lo mejor que pueda... pero no se esperaron que esa noche todo iría así de mal.

El día de hoy, había recibido su ficha para entrar a la academia Kouh para su buena suerte, pues tuvo que mudarse a Kouh con sus familiares y dejar Tokio, así como a su hermana y abuelo, en un inicio él deseaba entrar a la Academia Jounan, pero al parecer las cosas no fueron tan sencillas.

Como recompensa por pasar, salio a una cita con Yuma, por lo cual fue a la casa de Yuma para ir a recogerla y empezar su cita.

Al llegar y tocar la puerta, una hermosa dama abrió esa puerta.

Una hermosa mujer joven, de unos 22 años o eso aparentaba, una bella y blanca tez como el melocotón, su largo y lacio cabello azul oscuro, con un mechón que iba desde su frente al lado derecho del ojo, sus ojos de un color verde-dorado, eran tan hermosos que uno fácilmente podría perderse en ellos, su cuerpo, era tapado por un vestido rojo que se pegaba a su divino cuerpo, un busto bastante generoso junto con un vientre plano y un redondo trasero, además de llevar unos tacones altos y su maduro pero sensual rostro estaba ligeramente arreglado con producto de belleza, aunque lo más tentador, eran los diminutos labios de la mujer pintados de un color aguamarina.

\- Ara, bienvenido Godou, a que se debe tu visita - Pregunto dulcemente la mujer con una voz calmada y algo... seductora.

Kusanagi Godou, un joven de 16 años de un cabello negro alborotado en puntas, de una tez morena y unos ojos marrones, su rostro si bien había hombres más guapos, tenía cierto encanto, a su vez, tenía un don nato como su abuelo con las mujeres, salvo que su abuelo sabe controlarlo y él no, actualmente usaba una camisa azul de manga corta debajo de un suéter rojo de manga larga, y unos pantalones azul marino con zapatos negros, algo que lo hacía parecer más atractivo de lo que era.

\- Vine a buscar a su hija para una cita, aunque veo que usted también va a salir, Sra. Amano - Dijo con respeto a la madre de su novia, ya que no deseaba tener problemas con quien sería su suegra, con suerte.

\- Ya te he dicho que no me llames Sra. Amano, ya que sales con mi hija, y veo lo feliz que es, llámame Kalawarner - Dijo ella con una seductora sonrisa, que Godou no logro notar - Entra, adentro esta más fresco que afuera - Dijo con toda verdad.

Debido a que era finales de las vacaciones de verano, el calor era muy fuerte afuera, dentro era mejor, con el aire del ventilador, por lo que Godou acepto amablemente la oferta, entrando en el hogar de su amada novia.

Sentado en la sala, estaba tranquilamente esperando a su amada novia para su cita, incluso, para llegar a la siguiente base, como diría una persona que conozca del juego de béisbol.

Pero delante de él, la hermosa Kalawarner se sentó en el sofá delante de él, sentada de piernas cruzada, pero Godou fuertemente se sonrojo, pues con lo movimientos, lograba ver y contemplar las blancas, largas y bien formadas piernas de la mujer, pero cuando solía cambiar de posición o moverse ligeramente, lograba ver su ropa interior, de un color negro de encaje y muy eróticas.

El ambiente callado era algo incomodo, pero Godou girando su cabeza para mirar otra parte y no fijar su vista en la mujer casada, pero de la nada, sintió como alguien se sentó a su lado.

Girando lentamente la cabeza miro a la hermosa mujer quien había dado a luz a su novia, notando la cercanía, el olor de su Champo era capaz de olerlo y además de ver el escote de la mujer, lo que lo sonrojo, entonces ella hablo.

\- Yuuma, desde que ha empezado a salir contigo, ha estado muy animada, muy feliz, cada que la veo regresar, es con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, puede ser que mi hija ha sido dulcemente comida por el lobo o el lobo ha manchado de negro a mi ovejita - Pregunto divertida Kalawarner al novio de su hija.

\- Para nada, Yuma y yo no hemos hecho nada como eso - Dijo Godou muy sonrojado ante las palabras de la madre de su novia.

Kalawarner se sorprendió ante las palabras del novio de su hija, ambos con su pureza intacta, lo que hizo relamerse los labios con lujuria, pero entonces los pasos de alguien bajando se escucho y entonces ambos voltearon a ver a la persona que bajo.

Amano Yuuma bajo con un hermoso vestido negro que hacía notar más la belleza de la chica, como su blanca piel como el melocotón o su oscuro cabello.

\- Lamento la demora - Dijo Yuma con una dulce sonrisa.

\- No importa, vámonos - Dijo Godou acompañando a su novia a la salida - Se la regresare antes de las 9 - Dijo con sumo respeto Godou a Kalawarner, pero ella respondió.

-No te preocupes por eso Godou-kun, hoy voy a llegar tarde, así que disfruten el tiempo que deseen - Dijo Kalawarner con simpleza pero con una sonrisa zorruna que sonrojo a Godou y Yuuma.

Ambos se retiraron para ir a disfrutar su fiesta.

* * *

En otra parte de Kouh.

En un edificio abandonado, en un salón lleno de círculos mágicos y cosas al estilo ocultismo, se encontraba mirando con cierta mirada perdida el tablero frente a ella, entonces una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Ocurre algo Rias - Pregunto una voz algo monótona y algo seria.

La dueña de esa voz, era una joven adolescente de un corto cabello negro que fácilmente llegaba a la nuca, su tez clara como el melocotón y unos orbes de color violetas protegidas por unos lentes en su inexpresivo pero inocente rostro, aunque tenía cierta mirada adulta o madura más bien en su rostro.

La persona a quien le habló, era Rias Gremory, la chica cuyo destino se entrelazaba en esta historia, su hermoso y brillante cabello carmesí, su tez clara como el más llamativo melocotón, con unos ojos azul-verdoso y un rostro divino del cual fácilmente uno podría enamorarse a 1ra vista.

Rias miro a su más grande amiga y rival, Sona Sitri, quien la miraba con confusión ante la perdida de concentración de su amiga y rival.

\- No es nada, solo estaba pensando en una persona con quien me encontré, no es nada importante - Dijo Rias entre mitad, pues habían 2 motivos por el cual, no podía dejar de pensar en esa persona.

La 1ra, era que el joven del cual hablaba, era una persona bastante famosa en la escuela, aun si eran por simples rumores.

La 2da y la más importante, el poder que tenía.

Con solo estar cerca, lo noto a la 1ra, un inmenso poder se escondía en el interior de ese joven, un misterioso y enorme poder, que dormía latentemente en su cuerpo, lo que indicaba que no lo había activado todavía.

\- Dices que no es importante, pero acaso el que pienses en esa persona, no indica una clara contradicción, ya que si realmente no fuera importante... no podrías fácilmente olvidar-lo - Pregunto Sona a su mejor amiga al ver que trato de engañarla.

Rias miro a Sona y sonrió ligeramente.

\- Como siempre, nunca es fácil el persuadir-te - Dijo Rias a su rival - Es verdad, hay algo que me hace pensar que ese chico esconde algo muy dentro de él, pero no estoy seguro si vale la pena el usar una pieza en él o no - Dijo Rias a su rival.

\- Ya veo - Dijo Sona a Rias - Efectivamente tienes razón, el no conocer las habilidades de una persona, puede ser muy arriesgado, incluso yo tuve que arriesgarme con mi nueva pieza - Dijo Sona a su rival - Aunque puede ser muy problemático, el poder que él tenía, valió la pena al final - Dijo Sona no tan convencida de sus palabras.

\- Entonces, crees que deba arriesgarme - Pregunto Rias a Sona.

\- Te digo que no te arrepientas de tus decisiones - Respondió Sona a Rias.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN EL PARQUE DE KOUH*-*-*-*-***_

En el parque cerca de la casa de Yuma, en plena noche, la pareja caminaba tomada de la mano, pronto Godou dejaría a Yuma con su madre, aunque recordaba que esta no estaría en su casa, lo que provocaba un sonrojo en Godou, pero de la nada, sintiendo como su novia Yuma abrazo su espalda, se sonrojo más, entonces Yuma dijo.

\- Estás pensando en cosas pervertidas ¿verdad?, hentai - Con algo de burla en su voz, Yuma sonrió ante la mirada sonrojada y nerviosa de Godou, soltado la espalda de Godou y se puso delante de él con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, entonces se pegó a su pecho y lo abrazo - Yo también quiero hacer cosas Ecchi con Godou, así que si Godou me lo pide - Dijo para mirarlo a los ojos.

Ambos estaban nerviosos, la dulce e inocente mirada como la de una hermosa hada tan pura como la misma nieve, o una adorable ángel cuya inocencia es digna de proteger para toda la vida.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y estaban por darse un beso, un beso lleno de amor con tal de poder estar juntos el uno con el otro, a escasos centímetros de unir sus labios en esa noche, antes de poder cerrar, en el hogar de Yuma, su relación a otros niveles.

\- Aw, están tierno, que me dan ganas de vomitar - Dijo una gruesa voz ajena a los 2 presentes en el parque, pero la voz era tan familiar, que se sorprendieron, girando para ver al dueño de la voz.

Un hombre de 27 años, usaba una gabardina gris y un sombrero, tenía una mano en uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina, mientras que la otra estaba en su sombrero, su rostro era bastante guapo, su tez morena y sus ojos como su cabello negro, esa persona ambos lo conocían.

\- Sr. Amano/Papá - Dijo dijeron Godou y Yuma al ver al padre de Yuma en ese lugar.

\- Lamento interrumpirlos... No, en realidad no - Dijo con repulsión en sus palabras, pues jamás había tolerado la sola existencia de Godou - Al parecer, hasta hoy llega su relación - Dijo con una horrible sonrisa, pero las palabras eran más aterradoras que sus acciones.

\- A que te refieres con eso papá - Pregunto Yuma a su padre ante tal extraña afirmación.

\- Yuma, Kusanagi Godou es un usuario de, al parecer, una muy problemática _**[Sacred Gear]**_ y se nos ha ordenado, en cargarnos de él - Ante esas palabras, Godou se confundió, pero antes de darse cuenta.

 ** _[ATRAVESAR]_**

Su estomago había sido destrozado por, lo que parecía, una lanza de luz, entonces cuando miro a Dohnaseek, el padre de Yuma, este estaba con una tétrica sonrisa y con 1 par de alas negras, como las alas de un cuervo.

\- Esto, no es casi nada personal, si quieres culpar a alguien, que sea al Dios Bíblico por haberte dado esa peligrosa _**[Sacred Gear]**_ \- Dijo Dohnaseek a Godou - Vámonos Yuma, no hay nada más por lo que quedarse con él - Dijo el padre de la joven, quien miraba con lágrimas a su novio, tirado en el suelo, con su gran herida mortal - RAYNARE - Gritó Dohnaseek y la joven salio corriendo con lagrimas en sus bellos ojos.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*ACTUALMENTE*-*-*-*-*_**

Tras el paso de unos minutos, su cuerpo estaba teniendo los efectos de la muerte, su pesado y frío cuerpo, el cual era más difícil de mover, o su convencía, la cual era dulcemente llamada por los suaves y bellos susurros de un Shinigami, tan dulces y suaves, que muchas personas hubieran sucumbido rápidamente.

Pero no lo era para Godou.

\- No - Dijo como podía por el exceso de sangre perdida, pero su conciencia no perdía ante la voz del Shinigami - No... puede terminar... así - Dijo Godou recordando las lágrimas de su novia - No puedo... morir - Pero pase a que su conciencia, y su borrosa visión, su cuerpo poco a poco, se dejaba tragar por la muerte.

Pero una luz pasó a su lado, un brillante rojo segador, tan radiante y más hermoso que el color de la sangre, donde una oscura silueta, que no lograba visualizar muy bien aparecía delante de él.

\- Que mala suerte, parece que tu alma, aún no será mía - Dijo una dulce y suave voz, que era muy hermosa, una inocente y femenina voz, que resonó en la mente de Godou - Pero no me preocupa, al final, tu alma será mía y viviremos juntos, hasta el fin del fin - Dijo para luego olvidarse en la profundidad de la nada.

\- Vaya, así que fuiste atacado por un Dai Tenshi, que mala suerte - Dijo la voz de la persona que estaba delante de ella.

\- Quien... eres - Pregunto con mucha dificultad ante la cercana pérdida de conciencia.

\- Increíble, con esa herida y aun estas consciente, efectivamente eres más interesante de lo que esperaba, no me equivoque al pensar que eras especial - Dijo la sombra poco visible con una dulce voz, como el sonido del canto de una sirena.

\- A que... te refieres... con eso - Pregunto antes de perder el conocimiento.

\- No importa, ahora, solo debes saber, que a partir de ahora, vivirás por mi y para mí - Dijo la dulce voz - Disfruta tu nueva vida.

Godou quien en ningún momento logró reconocer a la persona delante de él, quien no lograba entender nada de lo que pasaba en ese momento, quien estaba muy confundido en ese mismo momento, cerró los ojos, pues ya le costaba mucho esfuerzo, el mantenerse consciente.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE*-*-*-*-*_**

 _[RING~ RING~ Despierta o de lo contrario... te besare]_

Los rayos del sol y el sonido del despertador que le había regalado un amigo suyo, provocaron que su sueño fuera interrumpido de una manera, un tanto molesta.

Sus ojos de un color chocolate revisaron la habitación, la cual era bastante sencilla, únicamente unos cuantos libros, una computadora, una mesita a lado de su cama, a su vez todo pintado de un color blanco como la nieve, era realmente un lugar bastante sencillo, donde uno dudaría que un adolescente viviera en ese lugar.

De la nada, el recuerdo de lo sucedido la noche anterior golpe su cabeza, saliendo de su cama y parándose, notando como su estomago no poseía ni una sola señal de estar herido, aunque le pareció extraño el que estuviera desnudo, pero de la nada.

\- Godou, aun no despiertas, la cena esta... lista... - Dijo una suave y amable voz de una mujer.

Una hermosa joven, de unos 17 o 19 años, de un largo cabello azul oscuro, el cual llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de la espalda, su tez blanca como el más bello de todos los melocotones, unos ojos de un color chocolate, muy hermosos, su rostro inocente para su edad, tenía ciertos rasgos algo infantiles e inocentes, que la volvían una gran belleza, usando una camisa de tirantes morada, que milagrosamente lograba tapar el abundante y muy generoso busto de la mujer, su cuerpo era muy llamativo, unos pechos de copa-G, difícilmente de creer, sus medidas:89-58-72.

Ella era Nijou Aki, la compañera y prima de Godou, quien como él, asistía a la academia Kouh y ella era la adorada hija de una vieja amiga de su abuelo, ella pase a su edad, no tenía experiencia con los hombres y no ha tenido novio desde la cantidad de años vividos, por ende, como solución, Godou empezó a vivir con ella, para que se acostumbrara a los chicos y pudiera tener un novio, pedido hecho por su padre y tío de Godou.

Por lo que, Godou, quien vivía en la casa de sus tíos, "rentaba" el cuarto, aunque sus tíos se negaban a cobrarle a Godou, pues el era la persona quien cuidó de ella en varias ocasiones cuando era niño, incluso la ayudaba ahora, era como un hermano menor para ella, aunque pareciera que ella fuera la menor y él el mayor, aunque eso no quitará el hecho de que era un hombre y tenía ciertas... necesidades.

\- Enorme - Dijo sin pensarlo o más bien lo pensó en voz alta y rápidamente se sonrojo como Godou, quien tomó una manta y la envolvió en su cintura y Aki miro a otra parte - Lo siento, debí tocar antes de entrar... la comida ya esta lista - Dijo para cerrar y bajar rápidamente a la sala.

Godou suspiro, ya empezando el día y tendría una mañana muy alborotada.

Arreglándose con una camisa blanca de manga larga y un chaleco negro con los finales blancos, como un lazo negro en el centro, un pantalón negro y además de todo, un collar con la imagen de un sol, regalo de su amada hermana.

* * *

Bajo las escaleras, no tan rápido como de costumbre, pase a su típica actitud, no se sentía con una gran actitud, era algo más flojo de lo común y eso estaba por causar un gran problema.

\- Godou, cómo puedes estar así de perezoso, no recuerdo haberte criado de esa manera - Dijo una voz femenina al joven.

\- Y yo no recuerdo que me hayas criado - Dijo Godou con un suspiro ante esa voz.

\- Cómo dices eso, nosotros que hemos estado juntos por un largo tiempo, que paso con el amor entre parientes - Dijo nuevamente la voz de la persona.

\- Ya ya, Godou debe estar muy cansado, dale tiempo - Dijo una voz masculina a la voz femenina - Buen día por cierto - Dijo con suma amabilidad.

\- Gracias tío - Dijo Godou a la persona quien amablemente saludo a su sobrino.

Ellos eran los tíos de Godou, la joven era una alumna y gran amiga de su abuelo cuando era joven, incluso solían ir a verlo muy seguido, siendo al punto donde eran casi como una hermana mayor o algo así, el otro era su tío y hermano de su madre.

De apariencia de unos 22 años, su cabello morado que llegaba a finales de la espalda, su blanca y hermosa piel brillante como el melocotón, sus ojos verdes cual jade pulido, su rostro que mostraba una belleza fácilmente nombrada divina, su cuerpo que era bien proporcionado, de unos pechos de copa-EE, que era resaltado por el vestido blanco que llevaba, sus blancas medias y unos zapatos negros, a su vez un delantal y una cuchara en mano con una dulce y materna expresión en su bello rostro, ella era Nijou Sasha.

A su lado, con una cabellera larga de un color azul celeste, que llegaba casi al final de su espalda, su tez blanca era algo muy llamativo, sus ojos azules como el mismo zafiro fácilmente harían a las personas perderse en ellos, su rostro era salvaje y muy atractivo, su cuerpo que estaba bien entrenado, sin exageraciones, era detallado por una camisa blanca con la imagen de un escorpión y unos pantalones oscuros, a su vez un collar con el símbolo de Escorpio, regalo de su esposa, él era el esposo de Sasha, Kusanagi Kardia o actualmente Nijou Kardia.

Ambos estaban en la cocina, Kardia estaba sentado en la mesa junto con una sonrojada Aki, mientras que Sasha estaba de pie frente a la estufa con un ligero sonrojo pero con una mirada nada feliz.

\- Porque no se sientan y comemos en paz, digo, es una buena mañana - Dijo con tranquilidad el hombre de la casa, pues así era él, una actitud calmada, confiada e infantil, pero ante las palabras de Kardia, Godou y Sasha se sentaron en la mesa - Mejor.

\- Por cierto - Dijo Godou a sus tíos - No ha llegado alguna carta de Shizuka o de mis padres o del abuelo - Pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

\- Por ahora no ha llegado ni una sola carta - Dijo Sasha a su sobrino - Creo que han estado muy ocupados - Dijo con una suave sonrisa.

\- Por cierto, Godou - Llamó Kardia a su sobrino, quien volteo a verlo como su esposa e hija - No me molesta como duermas, pero te pido 2 cosas nada más, la 1ra, es que si vas a dormir desnudo, cierres la puerta, 2da, si vas a dejarla abierta, por lo menos, debes de tener a Aki o a una chica desnuda a tu lado para presumir, de lo contrario, duerme en boxer, únicamente puedes dejar abierto tu cuarto con una mujer desnuda a tu lado - Dijo Kardia levantando sus 2 dedos, pero su esposa Sasha y más su hija Aki, poseían un color muy rojo en su cara, aunque Godou estuviera igualmente sonrojado.

\- Anata - Gritó Sasha a su esposo muy sonrojada y avergonzada.

\- Que, cual es el problema, yo a su edad despertaba con múltiples mujeres a mi lado y no cerraba la puerta solo para que la gente sufriera de celos, incluso tu estabas en esas personas - Dijo con una pervertida sonrisa mirando a su esposa quien rápidamente se sonrojo y miro a otro lado.

\- Bueno es verdad, pero porque Aki debería estar en ese lugar - Pregunto Sasha a Kardia.

\- Que tiene de malo, Godou esta viviendo con nosotros "gratis", a cambio de que Aki se acostumbrara a los chicos y más cuando la Academia Kouh se vuelve mixta, así que, en vez de esperar a que un hombre intente algo, no es mejor que Godou sea el "alfa" de Aki, digo, no creo que le moleste, diría que le encantaría la idea - Dijo Kardia con una sonrisa indecente en su atractivo rostro.

\- Papá qué dices - Dijo Aki sonrojada a más no poder.

\- Que tiene de malo, digo, Godou no ha tenido Novia y parece que son muy cercanos - Dijo con tranquilidad Kardia a su hija, pero esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Godou.

\- De qué hablas tío - Dijo Godou provocando que su prima y sus tíos lo vieran - Si yo tengo novia desde hace 1 año y 4 meses, acaso se te olvido - Ante esa respuesta, los ojos de los presentes se sorprendieron.

\- Nunca dijiste nada de eso - Dijo Kardia a su sobrino con impresión, aunque Aki puso una mirada algo desanimada.

\- De que hablas, si no hace más de 4 mes que vino a cenar a la casa - Dijo Godou ante tal extraño comentario de su tío.

Ante esas palabras, los tíos de Godou como su prima, miraron confusos a Godou.

* * *

Godou y Aki caminaban a la escuela como ya era tan común, donde Aki iba abrazando dulcemente el brazo de Godou como si fuera la menor y fuera escoltada por su hermano mayor, pero en la puerta de la casa, los tíos de Godou miraban como se iba con su hija, pero con una gran preocupación.

\- Y tu crees que... - Dijo Sasha sin terminar su frase a su esposo.

\- El poder que emana es mayor que antes, pero ahora su energía es algo... oscura - Dijo Kardia a su esposa - Amano Yuma, el nombre de la novia de Godou dijo tener, pero nadie la recuerda salvo por él, incluso el que haya despertado desnudo indica una clara resurrección - Dijo Kardia a su esposa - El problema yace cuando la "organización" de la "Santa Madre" mande a actuar - Su rostro se volvió algo afilada ante el nombre de ese lugar o más bien orden.

\- Como crees que les fue a "ellos" - Pregunto Sasha.

\- No me preocuparía tanto por eso - Dijo Kardia - Además, creo que tenemos un problema más importante que ellos ahora mismo - Dijo Kardia a su esposa - Deseo... no, rezo porque Godou haya caído en buenas manos - Dijo con una suave voz.

\- Yo también - Dijo Sasha a su esposo.

* * *

En la escuela, Aki y Godou se separaron, pues Godou era de 1er año y Aki de 2do, así que ambos se fueron a su salón.

Godou se junto con sus amigos, quienes eran llamado tan prontamente, "El Trío de Pervertidos", que era compuesto por un joven de su misma edad de cabello rapado, tez blanca y de ojos rasgados, él era Motohama, el otro era un joven de cabello negro arreglado con unos mechones a los lados de su cara, su tez blanca y usaba unas gafas de gran tamaño, él era Motohama, el último y el rey de los pervertidos.

Un joven de cabello castaño alborotado de una tez blanca y de unos ojos castaños, su rostro no era nada del otro mundo, pero tenía un aspecto algo vulgar y pervertido en algunas ocasiones, actualmente su sueño era obtener un Harem o más bien, ser el Rey del Harem, su nombre era Hyodou Issei.

\- Hola - Saludo Godou a sus 3 amigos.

\- Buenas - Dijeron los 3 a su amigo.

\- Que ha pasado, algo emocionante - Pregunto Godou para saber que paso con sus amigos.

\- Nada importante - Dijo Matsuda.

\- Si, no pudimos pasar tiempo con una chica o hacer cosas ecchi con ella - Dijo Motohama llorando cómicamente, acompañado de Issei y Matsuda, pero provocando una sonrisa forzada y una gota de sudor en Godou, pero entonces Issei dijo.

\- Yo si tengo algo interesante - Entonces sus amigos voltearon a verlo - Yo y otro chico que conocí en las vacaciones fuimos elegidos para unirnos al Consejo Estudiantil - Ante esas palabras los ojos de todos se abrieron - A que es sorprendente - Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Sí que es sorprendente, que un idiota que solo piensa en pechos y que salio tan mal en los exámenes y que por pura suerte entró a la academia se haya unido al consejo estudiantil, realmente no me lo creo - Dijo Godou sin malas intenciones, pero ser hermano de una chica como Shizuka, le dejó un mal hábito - Pero creo que Issei mejorará y será un gran repartidor de comida para el consejo - Dijo con una sutil sonrisa, el vivir con Kardia, no era algo muy bueno que digamos.

\- Oye, si quiera dame un puesto verdadero - Dijo Issei ante las palabras de Godou - Aunque si lo pienso, la verdad, Godou sería una gran persona en el consejo estudiantil - Dijo al recordar que era bastante inteligente.

\- Para nada, solo salí bien porque Sasha-san no me dejaría vivir en paz si fallaba - Dijo Godou recordando lo peligrosa que puede ser su tía enojada, lo que causó un escalofrío en él.

\- Es cierto, además Godou es más del tipo atleta que del tipo intelectual - Dijo Matsuda, pero Issei y Motohama asintieron - Aunque es verdaderamente una lastima lo de tu brazo - Dijo con algo de pena.

\- No, esta bien, es algo que ya paso - Dijo con una sonrisa en cara.

Hace 4 años, en un juego de clasificaciones, debido a un accidente, Godou, quien era un joven con un prometedor futuro en el Béisbol, donde podía apuntar a ser el 4to bateador, pero un día se lastimo del brazo, debido al accidente, el brazo izquierdo de Godou fue dañado y no podría entrar a los deportes que requieran de los brazos o algo que lograra dañar su brazo.

\- Y tu que pensabas estudiar en Jounan en vez de Kouh, ya que era una escuela para aquellos que poseían grandes talentos deportivos - Dijo Issei con algo de pena en su voz.

\- Ya pasó, el pasado pasado, no se sientan mal, al menos termine con buenos amigos - Dijo Godou con una sonrisa en cara.

Así es como era, no dejaba que sintieran lástima por él, era lo que más odiaba en el mundo, sentir que era un perdedor, lo odiaba, por eso tenía que ser capaz de avanzar, no caer ante la derrota, así siempre fue desde niño.

* * *

La escuela había terminado, Godou estaba en la puerta de la escuela esperando a su prima, pero en su cabeza habían tantas cosas que no cuadraba, sobre todo por Yuma, nadie la recordaba y cada dato de ella fue borrada, su impaciencia crecía mucho.

De la nada, sintió como si alguien lo estuviera observando, moviendo ligeramente sus ojos a la dirección donde provenía ese sentimiento se encontró con un cabello rojo como el carmesí.

La persona que lo observaba, Rias Gremory, una de las 2 Onee-samas y una de las 2 Reinas de Rojo.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Rias se alejó de la ventana, como si viera a un animal o algo parecido, aunque sus ojos fueran más de análisis y algo de preocupación, lo que dejó confundido a Godou.

Entonces noto como alguien lo abrazo, bajando su mirada, su inocente prima estaba demostrando su cariño muy temprano en la mañana.

Entonces ambos se fueron regreso a casa.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN UNA IGLESIA ABANDONADA*-*-*-*-***_

En la iglesia abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad de Kouh, una gran cantidad de gente estaba reunida, con una sola intención, aunque su misión aun no fuera clara, pero en el centro del grupo se encontraba Dohnaseek, el padre de Yuma o el ángel caído Raynare.

\- Esas son las órdenes de Kokabiel-sama, no las olviden, debemos completar esta misión sin importar el costo, el fracaso no es una opción - Dijo Dohnaseek a los presentes Dai Tenshi, quienes alzaron sus manos y se movieron - Y con esto, los superiores estarán contentos - Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Riendo por un plan del cual no asegura una victoria, vaya que haz resultado ser muy idiota, A-NA-TA - Dijo una voz femenina a espaldas de Dohnaseek, y la dueña de esa voz no era ni más ni menos que su esposa y madre de Raynare, Kalawarner - No puedo creer que de verdad hayas pensado en hacer algo como esto y más a escondidas de los líderes, aunque no debí sorprenderme de una basura que asesinó al novio de su hija frente a sus ojos - Dijo Kalawarner a su esposo con amargura en su voz.

\- Solo lo hice porque me lo ordenaron - Dijo Dohnaseek a su esposa.

\- Mentiras, no creas que no se la verdadera razón - Dijo Kalawarner a Dohnaseek.

\- Astuta como siempre perra, así es, lo mate porque note tu atracción a ese mocoso - Dijo con una voz llena de ira - Yo seré un desalmado por matar a su novio, pero que eres tú quien trataba de llevarlo a la cama y no la de Raynare - Dijo a su esposa con una voz gruesa.

\- Eso no te importa, además, solo son celos, ya que ese niño sin duda me hubiera enviado al cielo, dudo que las putas que sueles ver, te prefieran antes que a Godou, tan joven y mi cuerpo se derretía por sentirlo dentro mío, pero bueno, un perdedor al final solo sera un perdedor, así que esfuerza te, precoz ave de diminuto servicio - Dijo con claro tono de burla a su esposo.

\- Perra - Dijo para crear una lanza, pero se detiene al ver que ya había uno a pocos centímetros de su cara.

\- En serio crees que ganarás, por favor, yo le enseño a Raynare todos los días, yo entreno todos los días y tu que haces, correrte precozmente en una puta, no puedes ganarme, así que ni lo intentes - Dijo Kalawarner a su esposo mientras iba a consolar a su hija.

Pero parado liberando una gran presión de ira y odio, Dohnaseek estaba con una gran ira incapaz de retener.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL MUNDO*-*-*-*-*_**

En un pastizal verde y lleno de flores, cercano a la belleza de una tierra verde con flores a la vista del mar o la luna, una persona estaba sentado esperando a quien sería su compañero para esta aventura, la cual, fue ordenada por el Vaticano, y tras unos minutos una persona llegó.

\- Por dios, tardas mucho, que te hizo retrasarte tanto - Pregunto un joven de la edad de Godou, aunque su cuerpo y cara estuviera escondida por una capucha a otro encapuchado.

\- Pasaron varias cosas - Dijo el 2do quien también sonada de la edad de Godou - Como sea, de qué va la misión.

\- Una profecía, un problema que dará inició en Japón - Dijo el 1ro como respuesta al 2do - Esa es toda la información que pude obtener y que obtendría, así que mejor alistemonos, de paso, podemos saludar a Kardia y a Godou - Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Hace mucho que no los vemos... pero no sería bueno llamar o pedir permiso de que Irina venga con nosotros - Pregunto el 2do al 1ro al saber la ubicación.

\- No lo creo, ellas aún están entrenando y no sabemos cuánto tardemos en ese lugar - Dijo la 1ra con mucha calma.

\- Ya veo - Dijo la 2da.

Entonces ambas personas caminaron para ir a Japón a cumplir su misión.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN LA ACADEMIA KOUH*-*-*-*-***_

En la antigua escuela, dentro de una habitación, que pase a que por fuera y dentro estuviera en pocas palabras, muy deteriorado, la habitación donde se encontraban estaba impecable, como si fuera nuevo, aunque hubieran múltiples círculos mágicos por todos lados, un escritorio nuevo y varios muebles elegantes, en donde habían 3 personas.

\- Me esta diciendo que solo le valió una pieza, pase a que detecta una gran fuerza en su interior - Pregunto una de las 3 personas dentro de la habitación.

\- Así es, algo raro pasa, pero no me parece que fuera natural, en un inició, la pieza sola se negaba a entrar a su cuerpo, pero luego, la acepto con demasiada facilidad y eso me extraña mucho - Dijo otra persona dentro, pero ella era Rias Gremory, la líder o presidenta del Club de lo Oculto/Club del Ocultismo.

\- Ara ara, entonces qué piensa hacer, Buchou - Pregunto una dulce voz a Rias.

\- Dejaré que note los cambios de su cuerpo antes de meterlo al mundo de los demonios, no quiero que sea de golpe, hasta entonces, lo mantendré bajo vigilancia - Dijo Rias a sus 2 compañeras.

\- Por cierto, no se si pueda, pero... cual es el nombre de esa persona - Pregunto la 1ra voz salida del grupo.

\- Kusanagi Godou - Dijo Rias a su pieza.

* * *

 ** _Quería alargarlo un poco más, pero decidí dejarlo de esta manera y no revelar asuntos muy importantes en el futuro del fic._**

 ** _Como habrán notado, no es exactamente la historia Canónica de la novela, pues decidí darle un aire más alternativo, donde quien asesinó a Godou fue Dohnaseek y no Raynare, incluso forme la familia de Raynare._**

 ** _Sobre el fic, Godou no será el dueño de la [Boosted Gear], pues le pertenece a Issei, ni el [Divine Dividing], pues es de Vali, el de Godou es una [Sacred Gear] que inventé para él, de manera que pueda usarlo a su antojo._**

 ** _Es como los 2 anteriores un tipo muy problemático de Dragón, pero eso lo veremos después como sus habilidades._**

 ** _Las piezas comúnmente vistas en los fic´s y las novelas, no estarán, pues Koneko, Kiba, Gasper e Issei, no servirán bajo el nombre de los Gremory, no diré a quién pertenecen, pero me imagino que algunos ya se lo imaginan._**

 ** _Rias nada más tiene 3 piezas contando a Godou, que son Akeno y un caballo, cuya identidad guardaré en secreto por ahora._**

 ** _A su vez, como algunos habrán notado, hay personajes de otros animes, como Aki Nijou de Maken-Ki o Kardia y Sasha de Lost Canvas._**

 ** _El motivo es que, para darle más variación al fic, es importante el ampliar más allá de la historia original y era más fácil el poner personajes que se apegaban a su personajes, pero algunos también interactúan en la historia misma._**

 ** _Sobre las parejas son:_**

Godou x Harem.

Issei x Harem.

Saji x Harem.

Vali x Harem.

 _ **Estos 4 personajes serán importantes para la serie, en el próximo capítulo, debería decir con más especificaciones quienes entraran o están por ahora, a su vez, daré algunos cambios la historia, de manera en que le den un buen ambiente al fic.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir...**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego...**_

 _ **Dejen un Review.**_


	2. La Paz Antes de la Tormenta

**Desligue: Ni Campione ni Highschool DxD me pertenecen, ni cualquier otro personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego, únicamente me pertenecen los Oc's que haga.**

 **Este fic esta hecho únicamente con el propósito de divertir y*o entretener a los Fan's.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2.- La Paz Antes de la Tormenta.**_

Era un nuevo día en Kouh, pero para nuestro héroe, pase a los rayos del sol, no se levantaba, su cuerpo seguía dormido, únicamente soñando sin vacilación, sin importarle la hora, dormía muy perezosamente, algo raro en él que siempre era muy puntual, incluso con el sonido de su despertador de anime regalado por Issei.

Pero su sueño era algo extraño y puede que ese fuera el motivo de que no quisiera despertar-se.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN EL SUEÑO DE GODOU*-*-*-*-***_

En una tierra de un color plateado, en la cima de una brillante montaña, parado en 2 piernas escamosas de un color negro, rojo y azul, con 2 robustas alas en su espalda, con un largo cuello y un inmenso cuerpo, una cabeza de reptil con unos cuernos y afilados colmillos, sus ojos heterocromos y su semblante puro y noble, con el sol en su espalda, brillando con majestuosidad.

Un ser que solo era contado en cuentos, mitos y leyendas, un ser de poder inimaginable, que era temido y respetado en muchas partes del mundo, un ser que haría temblar al más valiente, un ser cuyo poder podía destruir una cuidad con demasiada facilidad, esos seres únicamente visto en dibujos, animes,videojuegos, ese ser era un Dragón.

 **\- No crees que es algo grosero quedarte viendo a alguien por mucho tiempo sin siquiera saludar -** Dijo una voz llena de respeto y poder, como la voz divina de un dios, pero más fuerte y bestial, como la del ser que le habló, aquel dragón hablo al joven quien se sorprendió **\- No te preocupes, no te haré nada, así que puedes estar tranquilo, además, soy la única persona que jamas te dañaría sin importar nada -** Dijo amablemente el dragón al joven quien no sabía como reaccionar **\- No obstante, debes de estar agradecido de que aún sigas vivo, tras lo que paso esa noche en el parque -** Ante esas palabras Godou reaccionó.

\- Tu sabes de eso - Pregunto incrédulo.

 **\- Si, lo se todo, desde Amano Yuma hasta el porque nadie la recuerda -** Dijo el enorme dragón a Godou, lo que hizo sorprenderse **\- Pero no te lo diré -** Ante eso, Godou miro al dragón **\- Antes de que digas algo, te diré porque no te lo contaré -** Dijo al ver que el humano estaba por quejarse **\- Alguien te lo explicara en un tiempo y es mejor que sea esa persona quien te lo cuente, a su vez, es hora de que despiertes, en mi caso, volveré a dormir -** Dijo el inmenso dragón.

Godou estaba apunto de decir unas palabras, pero la imagen de donde estaba desapareció, entonces una luz apareció de la nada.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*FUERA DEL SUEÑO*-*-*-*-***_

Godou abrió los ojos, pero los cerró rápidamente al notar los violentos y cálidos rayos de sol en su cuarto, por lo que paso sus dedos por sus ojos, entonces una voz que reconoció rápidamente llegó a su cerebro.

\- Moo, Godou se convirtió en un dormilón, llevo mucho tiempo tratando de despertarte - Dijo una dulce e inocente voz al joven del clan Kusanagi - Pero ya que Godou me hizo pasar todo esto en la mañana, Godou deberá comprarme un helado del minisuper.

Godou dio una ligera sonrisa, algo sonrojado realmente, pues sentada en la parte media de su cuerpo, en la cintura cerca del estomago, estaba su prima Aki Nijou, la cual usaba su uniforme escolar, que consistía en una camiseta blanca con rayas verticales negras, la camiseta era de manga larga, con un moño en el cuello, arriba de eso un chaleco rojo negro con los bordes con líneas blancas, pero dejaba expuesto el área del busto, resaltando los generosos pechos de Aki, una falda rojo vino con una línea blanca al final, la cual llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas.

\- De acuerdo, pero podrías bajarte, debo cambiarme - Dijo Godou a su prima, quien obedeció a su primo y se bajó de él, logrando que Godou se parará.

Godou se quitó la camisa, mostrando su bien entrenado cuerpo, debido a que jugaba béisbol, su cuerpo era entrenado bien, aunque últimamente no estuviera entrenando para nada, pero sus ojos pasaron a su pecho, donde aquella lanza lo atravesó, pero de la nada...

 _ **[ABRAZO]**_

Unos delgados brazos rodearon el estomago de Godou, a su vez que sentía una suave y elástica sensación en la espalda, se sonrojo un poco, recordaría ese sentimiento donde sea.

\- Que pasa Aki - Pregunto Godou a su inocente prima, quien lo había abrazado en la espalda.

\- Ne, Godou-Nii, ¿tu crees que soy linda? - Pregunto Aki con una voz algo cansada, lo que sorprendió a Godou - Ya tengo 17 años y nunca he tenido novio, soy mayor que tu, pero soy incluso más infantil que tu y aun más de Shizuka, quiero ser un gran ejemplo para mis compañeros y ser un ejemplo a seguir... pero siempre me tropiezo y hago cosas muy torpemente, hay muchos chicos que me ven, pero no me ven a mí, por eso quiero saber... - Dijo con un tono cada vez más bajo.

\- Aki es muy linda - Dijo Godou a su prima, quien movió un poco su cara de la espalda de Godou - Puede que hayan muchos pervertidos que solo miren los pechos de Aki, pero para mí, Aki es muy linda, tan linda, que creo que debería ser un delito - Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara - No te preocupes, si no eres tan madura como yo o Shizuka, ni siquiera yo soy tan maduro como ella, Aki debe ser Aki y eso es todo, no te preocupes por nada, un día aparecerá un príncipe que te amara por ser tú misma - Ante esas palabras, Aki se separó de su primo.

Godou volteo a ver a su prisma y esta lo volvió a abrazar, pero Godou abrazo a su prima con gran cariño, entonces Aki alzó la mirada.

\- Arigato, Godou-Nii - Dijo Aki con un sonrojo - Te quiero mucho.

\- Y yo a ti, ya que eres mi querida prima - Dijo Godou quien acarició el cabello de Aki lentamente.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, los brillantes y algo cristalinos ojos caramelos de Aki con los orbes caramelos de Godou, ambos fijamente, sin notar que sus caras se acercaban lentamente, entonces...

 ** _[MIRAR][SHIIII]_**

Tanto Aki como Godou sintieron que algo los observaba, entonces mirando a la puerta del cuarto de Godou, un joven pero apuesto adulto de cabello celeste como sus ojos, miraba con una venenosa sonrisa a su hija y su sobrino, esa persona era Kusanagi Kardia, o actualmente, Nijou Kardia.

\- No sé detengan así como así, estaba a punto de grabar en la eternidad el 1er beso de mi hija - Dijo levantando una cámara de vídeo encendida, pero entonces Aki y Godou se vieron y notaron los escasos centímetros en los que su rostro se separaban, sonrojados, rápidamente se separaron - Oh vamos, Godou, no es cobarde el dejar a una chica en medio beso, demuestra que tan grande son tus bolas y termina el beso con Aki y pueda grabarlo para la prosperidad... oh un vídeo exclusivo para la próxima reunión de la familia Kusanagi... si llegan a mayores puedo llamar a Sasha y hacemos una orgía, puedo dar muchas razones para que falten hoy - Dijo con una sonrisa venenosa y muy pervertida el tío de Godou.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron violentamente ante las palabras e imaginación dada.

\- Papá - Regaño Aki a su padre mientras salía del cuarto de su primo.

Entonces solos en el cuarto del varón de la familia "principal", los 2 hombres quedaron solos.

\- Efectivamente, Aki hablo con la verdad - Ante esas raras palabras salidas de la boca del hombre de la casa, Godou miro a su tío quien estaba apoyado en la puerta de su recamara mirando por donde se fue su hija - Todas las cosas que dijo, efectivamente existen, es infantil como una niña, es torpe muchas veces, no tiene confianza en si misma, y duda en varias ocasiones, en pocas palabras, no es alguien confiable - Dijo Kardia cada defecto de su preciosa hija - Pero no crees acaso que una chica con esas características es adorable y linda - Dijo con una suave sonrisa en su apuesto rostro - Pero sabes porque te pregunto eso a ti y no a mí - Pregunto el tío a su sobrino, quien negó con la cabeza un par de veces - Porque desea escuchar esas palabras que dijiste, pero de boca de un chico, de una persona que no sea sus padres, ya que... existe padre que no le diga eso a una hija - Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro el relajado y pervertido varón - Por eso, es que... no nada - Detuvo su oración Kardia para cerrar los ojos y luego mirar a su sobrino - Por cierto, responderme algo - Godou miro a su tío y este se paro - Esa chicas, Yuuma - Ante el nombre de su novia, Godou miro a su tío - Tu la amas verdad - Pregunto y Godou asintió con un rostro serio - Pero... ¿es a la única? - Godou miro perplejo a su tío ante tan extraña pregunta - No diré algo como "Te deseo suerte con tu novia" o "No temas y se tu mismo" ni cualquier pendejada parecida, no soy tu padre ni nada por el estilo, pero te diré esto - Decía Kardia mientras le daba la espalda a Godou - El corazón es como una brújula, te lleva y te indica por donde seguir, pero habrá momentos en los que te indique diversos caminos, el saber cuando tener más de una ruta y cuando tener solo una, es algo que un hombre debe saber escoger, así que, al final lo que quiero decir es... Elige con cuidado el camino que tomes, porque una vez que lo tomes, no hay vuelta atrás de manera sana y sencilla - Kardia salio del cuarto de Godou y cerró la puerta en su espalda.

Godou miro la puerta pensando en el mensaje que quería darle su tío sin poder entenderlo todo, pero decidió apurarse a vestirse para no llegar tarde.

* * *

Abajo, en la sala, se encontraba Sasha quien leía tranquilamente un libro, entonces miro a su esposo.

\- Sabes, no serás su padre, pero sin lugar a dudas actúas como uno para él, que tiene de malo que piense en ti de esa manera - Pregunto su esposa a su amado esposo, quien miro a su esposa - Aki es feliz y Godou es algo que no logro saber con exactitud, pero... no siempre el veneno es malo, Kardia.

\- De qué hablas mujer, el veneno de un escorpión no es bonito y es muy malo - Dijo Kardia a su esposa de manera arrogante - Me recuerda mucho a mí, me sorprende que mi hermana haya dado a luz a ser tan parecido a mí - Dijo con una sutil sonrisa - Mayo... cómo actuaría en momentos como este con un hijo tan parecido a su idiota hermano menor - Pregunto con una sonrisa algo apagada.

\- Ella esta muy feliz con Godou, es un recuerdo de su infancia, alguien revoltoso, problemático y mujeriego, pero confiable en los mejores momentos, eso es lo que ella piensa de su hijo que se parece tanto a su estúpido hermano menor - Dijo Sasha a su esposo con una sonrisa divertida y más al ver cómo lo miro molesto - Pero cuando hablas de la elección - Ante esas palabras, Kardia miro a su esposa.

\- Tiene la sangre Kusanagi en sus venas, acaso no es obvio a donde quiero llegar con eso - Dijo Kardia a su esposa con total calma en su voz - Pero ahora me preocupa más los eventos que puedan aparecer ahora en adelante.

\- Ciertamente esto es algo que no puedo negar - Dijo Sasha a Kardia - Godou es de la familia Kusanagi, pero no se comparta como tú o como el abuelo Ichirou, el tiene algo de sentido común y es bastante encantador, pero aunque tenga eso, no tiene el talento del habla como Ichirou y no posee tu carisma animal, es más tranquilo y calmado, pero no pierde ese lado irresistible de la familia Kusanagi, sin duda alguna, cosas fuera de lo común le pasaran a Godou.

\- Esperamos que al menos sean cosas buenas - Dijo Kardia a su esposa.

* * *

Una vez que todos estaban arreglados, tanto Godou como Aki, terminaron de comer, se despidieron de los 2 dueños de la casa y se dirigieron a la escuela.

Pero a lo lejos, una sombra los observara como ambos familiares salían de su hogar y rápidamente se fue, dejando únicamente unas cuantas plumas negras.

* * *

Una vez Godou y Aki llegaron a la escuela, como ya era común, ambos se separaron y fueron a sus respectivos salones para tomar las clases.

* * *

En la clase 1-B, donde estudiaban el trió de pervertidos y Kusanagi Godou, actualmente se encontraba en sesión de estudio independiente, por lo que cada personas estudiaba libremente y como quisiera, pero sentado con sus 3 pervertidos amigos, Godou miraba a unos apaleados chicos presentes.

\- Déjenme adivinar, las chicas del Club de Kendo, los encontrón espiando los vestidores nuevamente ¿no es así? - Pregunto Godou al ver a los apaleados amigos pervertidos, que tenían un semblante estúpido pase a todo - Deberían agradecerles a Murayama y Katase, que no las han matado todavía y de paso pedir perdón - Dijo Godou con tranquilidad a sus 3 compañeros nombrados [El Trío Pervertido].

-Calla, solo porque nunca te han visto, puedes decir eso, maldito bastardo, porque nunca te han encontrado espiando - Pregunto iracundo Motohama con cómicas lagrimas saliendo de su rostro.

\- Porque nunca he espiado a las chicas cuando se cambian - Dijo Godou con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro - Además, Issei, no eres tu un miembro del Consejo Estudiantil, acciones como esa no están bien - Dijo Godou al más pervertido del grupo o de la escuela misma.

\- Lo sé, pero el poder ver el cuerpo de las chicas, sobre todo los grandes oppais de las chicas, no puedo resistirme y terminó espiando sin ningún problema en lo absoluto - Dijo Issei como respuesta a las palabras de Godou - Además, una persona que no esta en un club o que no tiene algo más divertido que quedarse en casa no tiene derecho a hablar, vamos, únete a otro deporte, veras que es muy divertido y sales más tiempo - Dijo Issei a su amigo con un gran deseo que fuera más activo y social.

Godou ante las palabras de Issei suspiro, ahora que lo pensaba, cuántas veces había sido invitado por ese pervertido amigo suyo a hacer esos actos inmorales y pervertidos, aunque no fuera el único, pues tanto Matsuda como Motohama y además su propio tío se lo dijo, suspirando con pesadez, dijo las palabras que nunca espero salieran de su boca.

\- Esta bien, por 1ra vez en mi vida, cumpliré aquella promesa que hice con ustedes - Dijo Godou al trío de amigos pervertidos, aunque no estaba del todo convencido de esto, pero la mirada incrédula de Matsuda, Motohama e Issei valían oro en ese momento - Pero les diré que los abandonaré si Murayama y Katase se enteran y buscan golpear a alguien - Dijo Godou advirtiendo a sus amigos, quienes asintieron a las palabras de Godou.

\- Entonces vamos para allá - Gritó un animado Issei a los 4 aires.

\- *Suspiro*, Este será un largo día - Dijo algo cansado Godou al ver la actitud animada de los otros 3, pero poniendo una sonrisa muy grande en sus rostros.

* * *

En el campo de la escuela, en los vestidores de algunas de las clases de práctica de algunos clubes.

En el interior del cuarto, las chicas del Club de Kendo, se estaban cambiando, donde varias chicas, muy lindas se cambiaban de sus uniformes a su uniforme de club, como lo era el traje de práctica con el Kendo, donde las chicas mostraban entre ellas, su blanca y bella piel, o su cuerpo ya sea en desarrollo o ya desarrollado, aunque sin que se dieran cuenta, fuera una vista para 4 personas.

\- Oh, qué increíble - Dijo Motohama en voz baja observando a cada chica cambiándose.

\- Lo sé - Matsuda con una sonrisa pervertida.

\- No me lo esperaba pero... los pechos de Murayama son grandes - Dijo Godou quien estaba con la cara de color rojo como el tomate, y tragando saliva duramente.

Murayama, era una chica de su edad y de su mismo salón, además de capitana del club, una linda chica de cabello castaño largo que llegaba hasta la espalda, atado en 2 coletas a los lados de la cabeza, unos mechones protegiendo su frente y 2 largos mechones cayendo a los lados de la cabeza, su tez blanca era bastante atractiva a la vista, sus ojos de un color castaño casi pareciendo una tonalidad amarilla, un rostro amable y tranquilo que emanaba una dulzura verdadera, pero con un aire de madurez, que le daba un encanto único, aquella persona, únicamente usaba un conjunto de ropa interior nada extravagante, un brasier morado, pero que parecía que luchaba para contener los pechos, opresivamente, grandes de Murayama, una delgada cintura, pero con un tamaño en crecimiento que podría ajustarse para dar a luz, un redondo y bien formado trasero, unas delgadas pero bien formadas piernas blancas.

Esa visión de una de las personas que Godou miro con amistad, no esperaba que su vista fuera rápidamente tomada por el bien formado cuerpo de la joven.

\- Increíble ¿no?, ya ves lo que te perdías, niño bueno - Dijo con sarcasmo Motohama - Pero ve a Katase - Dijo para que mirara a la vice-capitana del club.

Godou paso su mirada a la joven de castaño a una linda peli rosa.

Un cuerpo de complexión algo pequeña, no muy pequeña como la mascota de la escuela Toujou Koneko, era un poco más pequeña que Murayama, su cabello estaba arreglado para atrás con una diadema blanca, dejando expuesta su frente, una blanca piel muy brillante, como si fuera de una delicada porcelana, unos ojos caramelo brillosos, un rostro infantil e inocente, como un cachorro que necesitase de protección, su mirada sutil era bastante bella, un cuerpo en desarrollo, pero bien dotado en áreas, si bien su pecho fuera algo pequeño, era de un buen tamaño, su cintura plana y bien formada, como su trasero, redondo y muy atractivo, unas largas y bien formadas piernas blancas, realmente era como si fuera de porcelana pura, tan delicada pero muy resistente.

Godou realmente estaba sonrojado ante lo que veía, nunca espero que realmente haría algo tan bajo como espiar, pero de la nada.

\- Uwhooo - Dijo Issei en un ligero, pero algo fuerte ruido, cosa que hizo que las chicas notarán el sonido, y que Godou lo notara.

Sin pensarlo, silenciosa y ligeramente se movió y luego se alejó.

Llegando a un área segura, se paró y suspiro con felicidad al ver que no logró ser atrapado, pero luego escucho...

 _ **[Auch][Perdón][Issei Maldito]**_ y _ **[Nos las pagaras, traidor].**_

Y luego múltiples llantos de dolor, durante un largo rato.

* * *

Ya tras casi unos 10 minutos de castigo divino a Issei, Matsuda y Motohama, Godou decidió parar su sufrimiento.

\- Entonces, es un hecho, esperamos esa cita, Kusanagi-san - Dijo Murayama con una sonrisa algo tímida y con sus mejillas teñidas de un rosa muy lindo como su rostro.

\- Es lo menos que puedo o podemos ofrecer, por los problemas provocados a ustedes consecutivamente - Dijo Godou a Murayama con total pena y un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

Debido a que Godou se sentía culpable, ya sea de la paliza a sus 3 amigos de la infancia o por haber espiado a las chicas, puede que ambas en realidad, por lo que, Godou les pidió a las chicas un trato, que como compensación por todos los problemas ocasionados por Matsuda, Motohama e Issei, los 4 chicos, invitaban a las chicas a un lugar para comer el sábado, quienes gustosamente aceptaron la oferta de Godou.

\- Buenos, nos vemos el sábado - Dijo Godou con una agradable sonrisa y las chicas se fueron con unos sonrojos y unas miradas felices.

\- Bastardo - Gritaron en armonía los 3 pervertidos a Godou - No solo te dejamos ver el paraíso, viendo el semidesnudo cuerpo de Murayama y Katase - Gritó Motohama a Godou - Sino haces una cita con todo el club de Kendo - Luego le siguió Matsuda - Maldito y atractivo bastardo, creíamos que eras nuestro aliado enemigo de chicos bonitos como Kiba, pero eres idéntico a él con popularidad - De último Issei - Deberías morir - Gritaron al unísono una vez más.

\- En 1ra, no creo que sea posible que merezca morir antes que ustedes - Dijo Godou a sus compañeros - En 2da, fue su culpa al no notar que se habían dado cuenta de que estaban espiándolas por culpa del ruido de Issei y en 3ra, ustedes también van a la cita idiotas - Dijo Godou a sus amigos quienes se quedaron callados ante las palabras de Godou, entonces Godou suspiro - Bueno, en parte fue mi culpa por no haberles advertido, pero la cita era forma de pagar mi deuda con ambas partes - Explicó Godou a los 3.

\- Godou eres el mejor - Gritando a todo pulmón, los 3 amigos obtuvieron unas sonrisa pervertidas, nuevamente, Godou suspiro.

* * *

Con el cielo suavemente tiñendo-se en un color naranja-rojizo, claramente un indicio de la llegada de la tarde.

El joven de cabello negro estaba mirando el cielo, con una expresión llena de confusión, llena de múltiples dudas, todo sobre aquel día, la última noche donde vio a Yuma, aquella noche seguía grababa en su memoria, en su cerebro, mordiendo sus labios y apretando sus puños, un gran dolor golpeaba su pechos, a la vez que su ceño se fruncía, pero respiro y se calmo, debía de saber porque y como ocurrió todo ello.

Recordando las palabras de la mañana.

" **\- Si, lo se todo, desde Amano Yuma hasta el porque nadie la recuerda -** Dijo el enorme dragón a Godou, lo que hizo sorprenderse **\- Pero no te lo diré -** Ante eso, Godou miro al dragón **\- Antes de que digas algo, te diré porque no te lo contaré -** Dijo al ver que el humano estaba por quejarse **\- Alguien te lo explicara en un tiempo y es mejor que sea esa persona quien te lo cuente, a su vez, es hora de que despiertes, en mi caso, volveré a dormir -** Dijo el inmenso dragón."

Si ese dragón hablaba en serio, debía de esperar un poco antes de que sus dudas fueran aclaradas.

\- Godou-Nii - Godou bajo al ver como su prima llego a su lado.

Con una sonrisa espero a que su prima llegara a su lado, por lo que, abrazando el brazo de Godou, Aki se fue caminando.

Mientras que cerca unos ojos de color dorado miraron a los primos caminar con un maligno brillo.

* * *

En camino a su casa, los primos hablaban con un gran animo, pasando al minisuper para que Aki le comprara un helado como dijo en la mañana, entonces unas palabras sonaron en la cabeza de Godou.

\- Es difícil caminar con esta oscuridad - Ante esas palabras, Godou miro a su prima, para luego mirar el camino.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el camino, pero era tan claro como en la mañana, no había nada que su vista no notara, entonces miro el cielo y se llevó una sorpresa.

En lo más alto del cielo nocturno, acompañado de las estrellas, la luna brillaba hermosamente, en todo su esplendor... pero Godou miraba todo como si fuera la misma mañana, incluso su energía era mayor a la de la mañana, se sentía con más ánimo, más energía, como si pudiera correr un maratón en unos instantes.

\- Ne, Godou - Llamó Aki a su primo, quien volteo a verla - Si vamos al parque un minuto antes de volver a casa - Pidió dulcemente Aki y a Godou le costó negarse, así que asintió y se fue con su prima.

* * *

En el parque sentados en una banca, estaban Aki y Godou, ambos sentados en una banca, a escasos centímetros del otro, donde Aki comía su helado de manera tranquila, pero a un buen ritmo para que no se derritiera.

\- Ne, Godou-Nii - Llamó Aki a su primo de una manera dulce e inocente, por lo que, Godou volteo a verla - Si yo tuviera un novio... ¿Como te sentirías? - Ante esa pregunta, los ojos de Godou se abrieron ampliamente - Es solo una pregunta - Dijo rápidamente Aki sonrojada a más no poder - Solo quisiera saber... cómo se sentiría Godou-Nii si eso llegara a pasar - Dijo ella un poco bajo y tímidamente - Estoy segura que papá lloraría de alegría cuando se entere de algo como eso.

\- No sé porque lo dudo - Dijo Godou con un tono algo cansado.

Entonces una imagen de un Kardia cabreado apareció en su cabeza, con flamas en el fondo, con una mirada y sonrisa sádica, mientras decía "Quién quiere robarse la pureza de mi hija" y con unas cucharas oxidadas, que no podían significar nada bueno.

\- Pero... quiero saber lo que Godou-Nii sentiría si yo... obtuviera novio - Dijo Aki algo sonrojada y tímida, esperando la respuesta de su primo.

\- Si de verdad ama a Aki y Aki lo ama... aunque me sentiría solitario, lo aceptaría - Dijo Godou a su prima mientras acariciaba su cabello, entonces Aki miro a su primo con una cara de sorpresa - Pero si ese bastardo lastima o engaña a Aki, entonces yo mismo le romperé la cara y lo dejaría con un gran miedo, antes de que tío apareciera - Dijo Godou con una sádica sonrisa en cara - Después de todo, no perdonaría que lastimaran a mi familia y más si es mi dulce e inocente prima a quien quiero tanto - Entonces movió los mechones de cabello de Aki y beso su frente.

La inocente joven se sonrojo ante el dulce beso de su primo.

Tras un rato, ambos se pararon y se dirigieron a su hogar, aunque Aki se apego incluso más que antes a Godou, mientras se repetía, "Godou se sentiría solo sin mí", con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

En la casa hogar de la "familia Amano".

En la sala, se encontraba Raynare y Kalawarner, quienes estaban comiendo en silencio, ya que, desde la "muerte" de Godou, Raynare había estado muy desanimada, con poca energía, eso le dolía a su madre, ya que lograba entender que es lo que sentía, pues era amor de verdad, incluso en su juventud se había enamorado y entendía muy bien a su hija.

\- Es justo - Pregunto Raynare a su madre, quien alzo su vista para ver a su hija - Godou era una buena persona, su ambición más grande era jugar béisbol y su deseo más egoísta era una vida tranquila, eso era todo... es justo que muriera - Alzo la vista a su madre, mostrando sus cristalinos ojos violetas a su madre.

Kalawarner se paro y fue a lado de su hija y la abrazo fuertemente y dijo suavemente.

\- Sé que es doloroso, se cuanto te duele, se hasta que punto puedes tolerar ese dolor - Dijo Kalawarner a su hija, quien regreso el abrazo - Sabes, no pienso mentir ni endulzar la verdad... yo me sentía atraída a Godou - Revelo madre a hija, esperando el gritó de odio y de desprecio de su hija, cerro los ojos.

\- Lo sé - Dijo Raynare sin cambiar a su voz a la desanimada que tenía, pero esas palabras hicieron que Kalawarner vira a su hija.

\- Desde cuando - Pregunto ella asombrada.

\- Desde el 1er día que vino a la casa - Respondió ella separándose de su madre, la cual no sacaba su mirada de confusión.

Ambas fueron hasta la sala a sentarse en los sillones y hablar cara a cara.

\- Como que lo sabías desde el 1er día - Pregunto Kalawarner a su hija ante la declaración que no se esperaba.

\- En serio crees que no me día cuenta cuando te le acercabas, o como lo mirabas, incluso cuando hablaban, cuando te veía a solas con Godou, usualmente actuabas de manera seductora, pero a su vez, dejabas un aire de ingenuidad, como si quisieras que el se diera cuenta y fuera el atacante y ser tu la victima - Ante las palabras, totalmente ciertas, de su hija, Kalawarner se sonrojo ligeramente, pero se preguntaba, como lo noto - Sabes, efectivamente somos madre e hija - Ante esas nuevas palabras, Kalawarner miro a Raynare más confundida - Eh hecho eso desde que empezamos a salir - La madre de Raynare se impresiono ante eso y saco una maternal sonrisa - Usar las mismas técnicas de seducción, fijarnos en el mismo chico despistado y casanova inconsciente, realmente, que gran parentesco entre madre e hija - Ante esas palabras, ambas rieron ligeramente - Porque te fijaste en Godou - Pregunto Raynare a su madre.

\- Me recordó a la persona de quien me enamore de joven - Respondió Kalawarner a su hija con toda sinceridad.

\- Se parece a papá - Pregunto incrédula Raynare a su madre, quien negó con la cabeza y con una expresión de horror.

\- No, jamas compararía a Godou con... eso - Dijo Kalawarner con total despreció - No, la 1ra persona de quien me enamore, era algo despistado y muy dulce, amable y respetuoso, incluso me llamaba Leaf-chan - Se río dulcemente al recordar ese apodo.

\- Porque te llamaba así - Pregunto Raynare curiosa.

\- Cuando le pregunte, dijo algo como "Porque eres como una hoja, siempre en lo alto, solo hasta que el Otoñó llega y bajas para que alguien pueda atraparte, sabes, considero que eres una persona a la cual, innumerables chicos atraiga, así que, si tienes problema, cuenta conmigo, somos mejores amigos no por nada ¿verdad?"... una semana después, me confeso que tenía una novia y estaba embarazada y me pidió ser la madrina - Dijo con un suspiro ante ese recuerdo.

\- Vaya, si, sin duda suena a Godou - Dijo Raynare con una risilla - Incluso yo logro entender algo, me pongo celosa cuando voy a su casa - Dijo Raynare poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de su madre, quien acaricio sus negros cabellos - Pensar que mi más grande rival, sería una niña - Dijo con una sonrisa algo retadora en cara.

\- ¿Una niña? - Pregunto su madre.

\- Si, ya te he dicho sobre Aki, no es verdad - Pregunto Raynare a su madre y ella asintio.

\- La primita de Godou ¿no es verdad?, aquella niña de 8 años - Pregunto Kalawarner a su hija quien puso una amarga e irónica sonrisa en su cara - Pasa algo.

\- Creo que nunca te dije la edad de Aki ¿verdad? - Pregunto Raynare a su madre y ella negó con la cabeza, Raynare suspiro - Aki tiene 17 años y tiene un cuerpo... bueno, es muy atractiva - Dijo y la madre de Raynare se sorprendió de gran manera - Es dulce y animada, como mimada por sus padres y Godou... ella es una gran rival a decir verdad - Dijo con un suspiro, pero su madre estaba muy impresionada de la rival de su hija -... Me pregunto como esta ella en estos momentos - Se pregunto en un tono apagado y muy desanimada.

\- Y porque no vas a verla - Dijo Kalawarner a su hija, quien alzo su mirada a su madre - Sera tu rival, pero ella amaba a Godou tanto como tu a él, y más que una rival... no es tu amiga - Pregunto y Raynare algo sonrojada asintió - Entonces, la veremos el sábado cuando no haya escuela.

\- Arigato, Kaa-san - Dijo Raynare abrazando a su madre.

* * *

En la academia Kouh, en el viejo edificio escolar, se encontraban las 3 piezas de la familia Gremory, conformada por su líder/rey de cabello carmesí, Rias Gremory.

La vice-presidenta del club, de la edad de Rias, de un cabello negro largo y lacio que era atado en una cola de caballo por una cinta amarilla, una blanca piel, brillante y hermosa, sus ojos de un exótico color violeta brillante, usaba el uniforme escolar femenino, el cual resaltaba el generoso busto que poseía, un igual de grande que el de Rias, ella era la 2da Onee-sama de la escuela, Akeno Himejima.

La 2da persona era una joven pelirroja de la edad de Rias, su cabello era de un color morado, era largo pero estaba atado a una cola de caballo, por un moño negro, su blanca piel era muy hermosa y sus ojos de un color azul eléctrico, usando el uniforme escolar femenino de la escuela, si bien, su cuerpo no era tan desarrollado como el de Rias, Akeno o Aki, tenía un excelente cuerpo, además de ser conocida por su gran uso de la espada, ella era Saeko Busujima.

\- Y cuando se supone que la nueva pieza estará presente, ya fue atacado una vez, si llegan a descubrir que esta vivo, que nos garantiza que no vuelvan por él - Pregunto la joven de morado cabello a sus 2 superiores en términos de piezas.

\- Creo que es muy pronto, no ha pasado ni 4 días, realmente no sé que decir, pero creo que es cierto... Kusanagi Godou, me pregunto como sera que acepte esta vida - Se dijo el rey a si misma, mientras miraba por la ventana.

\- Aquellos con talento y poder avanzan, aquellos que no poseen el valor se quedan atrapados, pero aquellos que no saben que es lo que buscan y obtienen algo que obtener, son llevados a un destino que uno no puede esperar - Dijo el caballo a su rey con total respeto - Que tal esto, déjeme probarlo, para ver que tipo de habilidades posee y que tal se tomara esta nueva vida - Dijo Saeko con una sonrisa en su cara.

\- Tu que piensas Akeno - Pregunto el rey a su pieza más importante.

\- Mientras no sea una prueba dura y no necesite de nada más que sus habilidades natas, no debe haber problema alguno, así, solo no lastimes mucho a nuestro nuevo miembro - Dijo Akeno a Saeko quien asintió a las palabras de su reina.

* * *

Delante de la puerta de la familia Nijou, se encontraban tanto madre e hija para poder ver a quien era la rival y amiga de su hija, Aki Kusanagi Nijou, por lo que Raynare, o mejor conocida como Amano Yuma, toco el timbre de la casa, donde una voz joven respondió a la vez que iba caminando a abrir la puerta.

Entonces el patriarca de la familia abrió la puerta, Kusanagi Kardia estaba delante de ambas féminas, quienes estaban algo nerviosas por las miradas del joven hombre, entonces la 1ra en hablar fue la hija, al tener ya una relación con la familia.

\- Buenos días Sr. Kardia, esta Aki en casa - Pregunto dulcemente Yuma al tío de quien una vez fue su novio, pero aquella persona alzó una ceja al ver a la niña.

\- En 1ra, ¿Quien eres y para que buscas a Aki? y 2da, ¿Como sabes mi nombre y me hablas con tanta familiaridad? - Ante esas preguntas las 2 caídas no supieron como responder.

Yuma estaba sorprendida de esas preguntas, ya que, Godou había presentado a su novia (ella) a sus tíos, donde Kardia le dijo que lo llamara por su nombre, ahora la desconocía totalmente, Kalawarner supuso que hasta la familia olvidaría a su hija, pero de la nada.

 ** _[CHOQUE]_**

Un sonido, de algo golpeando el piso llamo la atención de las personas, que al voltear a ver, notaron a 2 personas, quienes eran Aki y para sorpresa de Yuma y Kalawarner, estaba...

\- Godou - Dijo Yuma con lagrimas en sus bellos ojos color violeta.

\- Yuma - Dijo Godou con suma felicidad, pero los ojos de Aki y Kardia se abrieron al escuchar ese nombre.

Ambos jóvenes al verse, corrieron y se abrazaron con mucho cariño, algo que le molesto a Aki un poco, aunque Kardia noto algo tanto en la madre como en la hija.

\- Porque no mejor todos entramos, es más fresco en la casa y de esa manera hablaremos todos en diversas partes, ya que quiero conocer a la madre de la novia de mi sobrino - Dijo Kardia con una sutil pero venenosa sonrisa en su cara, aunque nadie discutió eso y entro a la casa.

* * *

 _ **Y con esto, el capítulo 2 ha terminado.**_

 _ **Como vieron, el reencuentro de Godou y Raynare, a su vez, la interacción del trío de pervertidos, incluso los misterios que ocurren en la vida del joven, cuantas cosas suceden en su vida.**_

 _ **Y que tal el [caballo] de la familia Gremory, la verdad me debatía entre Erza Scarlet, Saeko Busujima o Saber, pero termine metiendo a Saeko, ya que Saber sería más como para la rama del cielo y no sé, me quede con Erza y Saeko, entonces con un volado se escogió a la ganadora.**_

 _ **Antes de que digan algo, Kalawarner no estará en el Harem de Godou, de hecho ya tiene una pareja en el fic, así que no habrá relación "Hija-Novio-Madre", posiblemente.**_


End file.
